Sonic & Zelda
by eventyraren
Summary: A Sonic Zelda crossover. Som mysterious creature come to Hyrule. And Link and his friend have to fight two bad gays. I not so good to summarize ok.R&R [SariaXMido] [SheikXImpa]
1. the light

**Sonic & Zelda**

Hi I am new her. This is my first ff. It was all I had to say.

No wait it is one more thing. This story is based on a nadir story cold The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog. This story never finites so this is my version. Rid on.

**The light**

It was a calm day at Lon, Lon ranch. Calm if you ignore that link and Impa had a fence competition. Zelda, Sheik, Ruto, Saria, Navi and Nabooru was also there.

"You have been working out I see" said Impa.

"I have saved the world least once a year since I was 10 years old." Link answer her, "I have to"

"You was 17 when you saved the world first time" Sheik said "and it was a parallel universe the second time."

"Technical speaking I was 10" link said. "But you have right about the second time. Let say I saved two worlds at 10 years old". Before Sheik or anyone else halved time to say anything else it was a loud bang and a bright light was seen across the field. Link was not impressed.

"I do not falling for that again Sheik" he said

"Link how much I like to take the credit for it I can't" Sheik answer. Link stops fighting with Impa. All just stared at him.

"You are joking right" Navi finally said

"No" Sheik answered short

"It came from over there" Ruto said and pointed towards the field. "Shall you not investigate it Linky-poo" she continued. Now all stars at her.

"Hasn't they broken up" Zelda ask Navi. Navi looks at Zelda

"You know Ruto, if she has pot her mind on something she doesn't quit until she gets it" during the conversation Saria climbs up a tree trying to see what happened. Link, like a big brother, immediately starts shouting about how she should get down before she gets hurt, etc. All of which Saria completely ignores.

"What are those things?" Saria said. Link stops yelling, and the entire group looks up at Saria.  
"What do they look like?" Zelda calls up.  
"Weird for one thing..." Link smirks.

"So does Ruto." Navi said "but nobody finds that odd" Ruto looks angry at Navi.

"Can you give us anything more specific?" Impa asked. Nabooru looks ready for blood.

"I'm not sure what four of those things are, but one of them looks like a Keaton that is missing a tail." Everyone is stunned into silence for a moment.  
"Do they look friendly?" Zelda calls up.  
"maybe, but looks can be deceiving..." Impa reminded her. Zelda ignores her as she waits for her answer.  
"Sorry Zelda, I can't really see from this distance." Saria calls down.

"Can you describe the others?" Nabooru asked

"One is blue one is black one is pink one is red and the Keaton is orange." Saria said

"Anything else" Ruto wondered

"The blue and the black are twins" Saria answered

"How do you know that?" Link asked

"They are similar" Saria said "with the exception of there colors…"

"What are them doing?" Navi interrupted

"Them just talking… wow" Saria exclaim and almost fell out of the tree.

"What's going on up there?" Zelda's worried voice comes from the ground.

"The Keaton...it is FLYING!" Saria said


	2. A scream conversation

**A scream conversation**

"It does what?" Zelda asked

"Is flying" Saria said "it spin its tails so fast that it flying. Right now is it above the blue and the black. It talks whit them for all look at him. Now it's flying away".

"What kind of creatures are these things?" Link asked. Impa had a more important question.

"Where is it heading?" she asked. Saria was still watching it.

"It is coming here!" she replied. Nabooru draw her scimitars.

"Just let it try to attack!" she said. Sheik put his hand on Nabooru's shoulder.

"For all we know, it is peaceful." He said. Nabooru didn't buying it.

"For all we know, it is hostile." Nabooru shoot back.

"The worst of all is that you both are right" Navi said. At this moment the Keaton had reached the group and is hovering up next to Saria.

"Hello." it said. Saria stared at him a moment before she comes to her senses.

"Ummmmm...hello..." she said. The Keaton smiled.

"Sorry to bother you, but we are kinds lost..." he was interrupted by a yell from across the field.

"I STILL SAY IT WOULD BE EASIER JUST TO ATTACK!" the black thing said. The Keaton turned so he facid his group.

"WE ARE NOT DOING THAT SHADOW!" He yelled back. Apparently the black things name was Shadow. Good choice bearing his colors. The Keaton continues "WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY ARE GOOD ORE BAD YET".

"MY MOTTO IS 'ATTACK FIRST ASK QUESTION LATER'" Shadow shouted "BY THE WAY I AM CRATED FOR EVIL PURPOSE"

"NO YOU DON'T" the Keaton shouted. "YOU WHERE CRATED TO BRING DOWN THE BLACK ARMY REMEMBER. BY THE WAY IF YOU WERE CRATED FOR EVIL PURPOSE YOU WOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO BE WITH US"

"ROUGE IS A THIEF BUT SHE IS ALLOWED TO BE WITH US" Shadow pointed. The red thing looked angry at Shadow.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS" hi shouted.

"I AM SO SORRY KNUCKLES" Shadow said. The red things name was Knuckles.

"BE QUIET SO I CAN TALK TO THIS GIRL" The Keaton shouted to the others. Then he turns back to Saria, looking just a little red. The others down on the ground look at each other. They had all heard the conversation but non head understand it.

"Make him come down here." link said. The Keaton just shrugged, and then landed. He backed up quickly when Nabooru advances on him with her scimitars drawn. Impa stoped her in her tracks. Sheik steps up.

"What are you anyway?" he asked.

"I'm Miles Prower. But everyone calls me 'Tails'." Tails responded. Shadow can yet again be heard yelling across the field.

"NO ONE CARES TAI-----oomph!!"

"Shut up Shadow!" the blue's voice cud barely be heard from the distance.

"THANKS SONIC" Tails shouted. The blues name was Sonic. But before Tails cud start talking with the Zelda crew another voice cud is heard. It was the pink thing. If you wondering all the other was boys this was a girl.

"HEY TAILS!" it called. "ASK THEM IF THEY HAVE A MALL!"

"IT IS NOT OUR BIGGEST PROBLEM RIGHT NOW AMY" Tails called back. The pink things name was Amy.

"STILL ASK PLEASE" she called. Tails turns red.

"Ummmmmmmm..." Saria saves him.

"We heard. But...what is a 'mall'?" she asked. Tails that fore a moment.

"Well, it has a lot of shops, usually crowded..." Zelda waved her hand.

"She must mean Hyrule Market." She said. Tails calls back to Amy that they do hade one. Amy comes running up dragging Sonic by the hand.

"Amy!! Slow down!!" he said

"I never imagine those words coming out of Sonics mouth." Tails said.

but shut it fast. Sheik continued "I took my sword and shield and my horse, some food and water and went out to explore the world. After a long journey I come here.


	3. the miting

Ok listenher i have got som complaint of my spelling i just vwant to tell you that i am dyslexic dets way my spelling is so bad. ok her is the next chapter

**The meeting.**

Once both groups where together, everyone just kinda stared at each other a moment. Ruto finally broke the silence.

"Who are you people anyway?" She asked.

"I was just going to ask the same question." Sonic replied. Navi flow up to Tails glanced at him for a moment and den asked

"What happened to your tail?" Tails looked at her for a moment.

"What?" hi asked?

"You only have two" Navi said

"Only" Tails exclaimed "how many tails do yore foxes have?"

"Are you not a Keaton" Navi asked

"I have never herded of such thin" tails said "I'm just a two-tailed fox..." he says. Amy looks like she was going to blow her top.

"Forget that! Where's the mall!!??" she said. Sonic tried to calm her down.

"We'll get to that later, promise." He said. Shaik doesn't seem impressed.

"You still haven't told us who you are..." he said.

"Well..." Sonic points to himself, Amy and Shadow, "We're hedgehogs," den he points to Knuckles "hi is an Echidnas and tails is a fox".

"I am not a hedgehog" Shadow said "I am the Ultimate Life Form" Link wasn't impressed by the introduction , and goes for his sword. Shadow smiled, "I dare you."

"Fine." Link said. Before he cud draw though, Impa grabbed his wrist.

"No bloodshed please." She said. Link keeps his hand away, but keeps glaring at the black hedgehog. Impa just sighs.

"Where are all of you from?" Saria asked, choosing to ignore what just happened.

"Well, I don't like staying in one place for long." Sonic said.

"Is that how you got here?" Zelda asked. Sonic's face falls.

"Um...not exactly..."he responded. Tails decided to take up the conversation.

"We were playing a video game, and…"

"What's a video game?" Sheik interrupted

"You're kidding, right?" Amy asked. No one moves. "Guess not..."

"Well, anyway, something went wrong with it, and when I should fix it there was a bright flash, and we ended up here." Tails finished. Zelda thinks a moment.

"The Golden Goddesses must have sent for you then." She said.

"Say what?" Sonic ased. Zelda just waves it off.

"Please come with us." She said.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asid. Zelda turned to him.

"To the castle of course." Amy lights up.

"CASTLE!? Like a king and queen and princess and prince, and..." Sonic put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Zelda give them a strange look.

"Ummmmmm...yes...I'm the Princess of this country by the way." She said. Amy's eyes light up.

"Someone's pretty hyper." Ruto said.

"You talking" link mumbled.

"Is that the castle?" Shadow ased and point to a big building in the distant. Zelda nodded. Shadow look at sonic, still with his hand over Amy's mouth, sonic also nod.

"Hey Knuckles, take over here will you" sonic said. Knuckles only sigh and walk over to Sonic. Sonic tack away his hand from Amy's mouth. But before she can start talking Knuckles puts his hand there instead

"Go" Sonic and Shadow said simultaneous and run away. Even Link becomes impressed. Hi have never sin any thing run so fast. (If you wondering it only took Sonic and Shadow about two minutes to for a trip that would normally take about 15 minutes via train.) Link look at Knuckles, Tails and Amy and see that them are more irritated then impressed.

"The first times you are impressed" tails said "but after five years you are more annoyed."

"Let's get going." Zelda said. The group heads off to the palace.


	4. Shopping and a night out

Hi its mi agen

sombudy ails: I kan se that

ho wad that

voice nr1: my name is Din

Voice nr2 My nime is Nayru

Voice nr 3 my name is Farore

Din: and we are...

I know ho you are you are the three Goddesses that criaited Hyrule. wat are you doing her?

Nayru: we are tayed to not bi inkluded in any story.

wat are you taking about? you are wid in menny storys

Farore: name one

**Desert Night, The Legend of Zelda: The Tome of Lineage, Princess to Princess: Her Shining Majesty, What the Historians Hid, The Legend of Zelda: Child of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Search for Mesmoria...**

Din: hold it we are not wid in **The Search for Mesmoria**

Nayru: dets right

Farore: hmmmmm

(Din and Nayru los at ther sister)

Din: you was in **The Search for Mesmoria**

Nayru: you was in a story widout telling uss

I that you know thet

(Din and Nayru draw ther weapon and atake Farore. they are gads so dey cant die)

stat riding this story and i try to stop them

Disclaimer: I do not own eny cerekter in this story Nintendo And Sega own them

**_

* * *

_**

**_Shopping and a night out_**

When the others arrive at the castles entrance Sonic and Shadow was waiting.

"So, who won? Let me guess-" Tails said. Sonic, Shadow and Tails said at the same time, "rematch!" Sonic and Shadow said it and stared at each other, while Tails slapped himself in the head.

"Let's go inside" Zelda sad

"This is it?" Amy asks when she saw Hyrule marknad. It was not big, not if you compare with the mall back home. Zelda, Saria and Ruto are confused.

"You said a place with lots of shops..." Saria said.

"Amy, it's an outdoor mall." Sonic says. Amy lights up.

"Well, in that case..." she dashes off to the closest shop. Zelda, Saria and Ruto head off too, leaving the guys and Impa standing by the fountain. Sheik turns to Sonic.

"So where exactly are you all from?" he asks.

"A long way away." Sonic replies.

"Like you would understand anyway." Shadow says. Link growls.

"I am getting just a little sick of the 'high and mighty' crap." He says drawing his sword. Shadow smiles a bit.

"I dare you." He says. Link gets ready to go at it. However, Impa steps in between them and breaks it up again. Link groans, but puts the sword away. Then, Amy's voice comes from across the plaza.

"SONIC, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS STUFF!" she said…sorry yells. Sonic sighs, and then heads over to where Amy is. Tails starts looking around.

"I wonder if they have any electronics here..." he says. The Z- crew looks at him.

"What are 'electronics'?" Shaik asks. Tails' face falls.

"Guess not..." he says. Shadow seems to find something he likes and goes over to a vendor. Tails watches worried.

"We should keep an eye on him, this could get ugly." He says.

"How ugly are we talking?" Link asks. Before Tails can answer, Zelda comes back and drags Link off. The guys look at each other.

Shadow returns with a strange mask. Everyone looks up as he approaches. He looks up at Tails.

"What 'cha got?" Tails asks. Shadow holds up the mask.

"Looks like you fox-face." He says. Tails takes the mask, and almost passes out. It looks exactly lick him.

"That's a Keaton." Impa explains. "They look a lot like you, but they have three tails and can not fly." Tails is just staring at the mask. The guys decide to let him be for a bit.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Shadow asks. Sheik smiles under the bandages.  
"We wait for the girls to tire themselves out, then we hit the stre

ets tonight." He whispered so Impa not herd him.

**A few hours later **

After a long day of shopping, the crew returns to Hyrule Castle. The girls chatter about all the neat stuff they bought, while the guys are completely exhausted from dealing with them.

"I told you shopping would make you feel better!" Ruto yells. Amy holds up three huge bags.

"You were right!" she says.

"She has shopped much" Shaik sad to Sonic

"That is surprised little to be her" sonic sad. Saria yawns.

"I'm going to turn in now." she says. Shadow snickers.

"Past your bed-time?" he says.

"As a matter of fact I am 200 years old" Saria sad the animal stare at her.

"You joking right" Tails sad "you are at the same height as me and I am 10"

"She is a Kokiri" Navi, ho has bin unusual quiet, explain (A/N sorry I complete forget about her) "their age may be 1000; they would have never looked any older than ten."

"Sounds like 'Peter Pan'" Sonic sad

"How's Peter Pan" Saria asked´.

"Forged it" sonic sad. Zelda looked at the sun ho was going down. She turned to Saria, Ruto Nabooru and Impa.

"Are you going to stay her tonight" she asked "it's weary far to the forest, the lake, the desert and Kakariko"

"You are not from her?" Knuckles asked

"No, I am the leader of the Kokiri and we live in the forest" Saria said.

"And I am the princess of the Zoras and we live at the lake" Ruto said.

"I ma the leader of the Gerudo and we are living in the desert" Nadooru said

"And I am the mayor of the village Kakariko" Impa said.

"Is it only leaders and princesses in this gropp?" Shadow asked.

"No we have a king to" Zelda said "his name is Darunia and hi is the king of the Gorons. They live on top of the volcano" Zelda pointed towards the volcano. Sonic turned to Link and Shaik.

"What are you leader of?" he asked

"We are the only ho not are leader of anything" Sheik said

"We and Rauru" Link said "at list what I know"

"How do you gat here then?" shadow asked

"I gat her when I saved all from a evil warlock ho tried to take over the world" Link said

"I got her when I helped him" Sheik said

"Ok and Rauru?"

"We take that tomorrow" Zelda said "by the way I have not gat an answer on my question".

"We stay" Saria said.

"Good, I fix sum gestures" Zelda said

"Now what?" Shadow ask

"We wait to they are asleep an den we hit the town" Shaik said

**Later **

The boys enter the tavern. Shadow and Sonic look around. Tails gasps. Of course, for Link and Shaik, this is nothing new.

"Not bad." Sonic says. Shadow goes up to the bar.

"Give me the strongest thing you got." he says. The barkeep looks at him strangely.

"You sure about that?" he says. Link overhears and walks up.

"You carry Gerudo Ale don't you?" He says. The barkeep nods. Sonic and Shadow looks at him.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"One shot and you will be up on the ceiling." Sheik says. Shadow's eyes light up. He promptly orders three of them. Tails shakes his head.

"And for the others?" the barkeep asks.

"Lon Lon Milk for me." Link says. Sheik gets the 'I can one-up you for that' look.

"Chateau Romani." he says. Link's eyes go wide.

"Since when is that here?" he says.

"Since you opened the portal, genius." Sheik replies.

"The portal?" Tails asked

"Don't ask" Link said

"To late" Tails said

* * *

I still try to stopp the Goddesses fight. se howe it going in the next chapter 

Din: how could you

ööööö I men hmmmm se you


	5. Two bad guys

It is me agen

Din: we have stopt fiting now

Farore: I pramets never to du theat agen.

Nayru: thets are good but we ar thinking on living this story.

way?

Din: you have only two reviews its not funny.

Farore: and on Crossover you have nune

I have an idea.

Din: wat is it?

I tell you after this story ok bdv this is befor the last chapter. this chapter tack place durin chapter two ant three.

Din: ok lets start.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Two bad guys**_

A black portal opens in the center of the desert. After a moment, Gannondorf emerges. He looks around at his surroundings, as if he isn't completely sure he is free yet. Then he looks up to the sky.

"Finally! Free of that accursed...oomph!" He is cut off as a metal hovercraft thingie lands on top of him. Sitting in the hovercaft vas a man with a red jacket, black pants, black boots, white gives, a big bushy moustache and something that looks protective goggles on his head

"I wonder where I am..." the man says. Gannon decides to, um, 'help' him a bit.

"On me you jerk, now get off before I decide to destroy you!" the man finally looks down, and then moves his hovercraft off of Gannon. For a few moments after Gannon gets up, they just stare at each other. Then they both speak at once.

"What the heck are you?" They say at the same time. Gannon decides that he is more important.

"I asked first." He says.

"I am the greatest genius the world has ever known." The man says. Gannon isn't impressed.

"You mean second to me." he says. The man decides to show what he can do, and powers up his weapons. Gannon powers up his magic, and destroys the hovercraft in an instant, leaving the man standing in a pile of rubble. He smiles.

"Now how about a straight answer." he says.

"I am going to destroy that pesky hedgehog!" Figuring that the loony isn't going to give a straight answer without some help, Gannon powers up another orb. "Ummmmm...My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But you can call me Dr. Eggman." Gannon groans.

"How about I just call you 'idiot'?" he says. Robotnik growls. Gannon decides that he really isn't dangerous, so he turns to the oasis nearby and uses some of his magic. "Let's see here...Link, Link, where are you..."

**Picture in water**

The picture they see is the same as in chapter 3. Both groups are together and talking. For a moment, Gannon and Robotnik just stare.

"That's the pesky hedgehog and his friends!" Robotnik exclaimed. Gannon thinks a moment. Then he gets an idea.

"All right, let's work together." Robotnik just stares at him a moment. "It's really simple." Gannon acts like he is talking to a three-year-old. "We catch the group, I get Link, you get your precious hedgehog, and everyone gets a little torture." Robotnik thinks a moment, and then nods.

"Sounds good to me...but you haven't told me your name yet." he says. Gannon draws himself up to his full height of 6'11".

"I am the Gerudo King, Gannondorf. Make fun of my name and face the consequences." Robotnik looks at his hovercraft, and then gulps...

* * *

Din: so wats the idea 

If it is anny one out ther that know anny ather story ther only one of the three Goddesses is in exept The Legend of Zelda: The Search for Mesmoria plice wrot it on my Reviews.

Nayru:are you charys its no ather story wer only one aper.

we will se about thet R&R ok


	6. Skeleton for breakfast

I am back

Din: you get one more Reviews about your spelling

as I sad in chaper 3 I am a dyslexic but I am olso Swedes

Nayru: wat have thet wid it to do?

fink obout it if I live in a cantry thet not ane engles as ferst langues and cant hdley spell my own leagues hou ese is this then. I have IG in swedes and Engles

Farore: IG?

the lowes graid you can got in a swedes school. I gas som spesol treining and now I have a G

All ther: is thet good?

well it is beter then IG. the hiest you can get is MVG but i dowt hav it in enny...

Din: any wat

I downt remember wat its cald on engles right now

Nayru: ok you mayby remember leiter

ok Disclaimer: I do not own eny cerekter in this story Nintendo And Sega own them R&R

**_

* * *

_**

**_Skeleton for breakfast_**

It was morning and the group tries to enter quietly. Keyword there is "tries". Shadow may have held out longer than the rest of them, but he is still smashed.

"My head hurts..." He complains. Sonic isn't any better

"Every quill on my body hurts..." he says

"Quiet they will hear us…" Link says. Suddenly, there is a bright light in front of them.

"I'll make you feel better Sonic." Amy says. The guys look up, and see all of the girls minus Impa standing there. A collective groan comes from the guys.

"I told you were going to get us caught." Link says. Shadow tries to deck him, but misses by a mile. The girls giggle. Nabooru finally steps forward.

"We'll let it slide today, but if you do it again, you are subject to torture." The rest of the girls are trying not to fall down laughing. The guys just gulp. Girl torture, they don't even want to know. Zelda has a couple of attendants lead the boys to a room where they can sleep it off. When they are out of the room, Amy turns to Zelda.

"You were right, that was worth it." She says. Saria is on the floor.

"Did you see Link's face! That was priceless! We should have brought a pictograph box."

"I tried to find one, but I was afraid of missing this." Navi replies. The girls head off back to their rooms, snickering the whole way.

**At the same time at the bad guys **

"Hold it, I don't want to know." Gannondorf says staring at Robotnik's new machine.

"It took me a long time to find all the parts for this in this primitive world." He retorts. Gannon just sighs. Then he calls one of his minions. A Stalfos appears in front of him. Robotnik just stares at it.

"Yes Master?" The Stalfos asks of Gannondorf. Gannon smirks at Robotnik, and then turns to the monster.

"I want you to carry out a kidnapping." The Stalfos stares at him.

"Sir?" it asks. Kidnapping to a Stalfos is a waste of time.

"Oh don't worry, this won't be easy. I want you to kidnap Princess Zelda and that pink hedgehog, Amy. They are presently both in Hyrule Castle. I want them alive. And don't kill their friends, but you can make them wish you had." The Stalfos gets a wide smile.

"Yes Master..." it says. Then it disappears. Gannon turns to Robotnik.

"That is how you bait a trap." He says. Robotnik just growls.

**Leather at the castle **

"Come on Link!" Ruto is chasing Link around. Amy has decided to latch onto Sonic's waist. Everyone but Impa and Zelda are snickering. Zelda has the I'm-so-innocent look on her face, which means she's plotting something. As Link tries to escape, Zelda puts her foot out and trips Ruto. Link finally stops, then rushes behind Zelda. This makes everyone laugh even more.

"Real mature Link." Nabooru says. Link doesn't even look at her. Ruto gets up, and is royally pissed.

"Zelda! You...you..." Zelda looks perfectly calm.

"Mine. Understand?" she says. Ruto decides on another target...a certain black and red hedgehog.

"Then I'll take him." She says reaching for Shadow. He quickly jumps back.  
"No way fishgirl." Shadow says with a sneer. Tails flies up to the ceiling hoping to keep out of her way.

**Back to the bad guys **

Dr. Robotnik has pretty much made a shack for himself. Gannon looks at him trying to figure out what the purpose is.

"What is that little thing for?" he finally says. Robotnik just looks at him.

"Good plans take time. I need a place to live you know." He goes back to fixing up his machine. Gannon sighs, and then turns to his own living arrangements.

"Let's see...only 150 rooms, but it will do." Robotnik looks up and sees that Gannon has used his magic to create his own palace. For a few moments, his jaw just hangs around near the ground.

"What...why..." he stutters. Gannon acts like it is normal for everyone to have a floating castle.

"Hmmmmm...A little small, but since it is only temporary…" Gannon remarks as he puts the finishing touches on. Then he turns to Robotnik. "What?" Robotnik just shakes his head. They both head inside the castle to check the dungeon areas.

**back to the castle **

"Ruto, what did you have for breakfast this morning?" Impa asks.

"Same thing he had." Ruto replies pointing to Link. Everyone looks at Link.

"Don't ask." He says. The glares become more intense. "Um...it was just cereal...I only put a few spoons of sugar on it..." The whole room groans.

"Ruto, how much did you put on yours?" Navu asks. Ruto looks up.

"Well, I need lots of energy to keep up with Linkey-poo. So I used about half the bag." Everyone face faults but Ruto. But before they can start yelling at her, 5 Stalfos appear in the center of the room. Amy latches onto Sonic even tighter. Link, Sheik and Impa take up the front line. Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic, once he finally gets Amy off of him, take up position on the other side. The Stalfos look around.

"Targets sighted." One of them says. They charge. Sonic unleashes his buzzsaw attack and slices one of the Stalfos. Sheik and Impa start attacking one of the other ones. Knuckles give one solid punch and send one back to the Evil Realm. Shadow uses Chaos Control and obliterates another one. Link takes the last one and slices it in half. Once the fighting is over, there are Stalfos pieces everywhere.

"Nice and clean guys, huh?" Zelda says. Link sends a quick glare at her.

"You want it clean, next time, you fight." Zelda smirks.

"That's what you guys are for." She says. Sonic and Shadow are checking out the pieces.

"So what are these dudes anyway?" Sonic finally asks.

"Stalfos, they are skeleton warriors." Navi answered

"Gannon must be free again." Impa remarks, ignoring the groan from Link.

"Who is Gannon?" sonic asked but before any one answered two more Stalfos toured up behind Amy and Zelda. They grabbed the two girls…

* * *

Farore: wat are you dowing it startid to be exaiting. 

I started to be taierd on wraiting so i stop her

Din: wat heppend next?

you have to weit to se ok. R&R


	7. Eggmans turn

I am back.

Din: we can se that.

Shadow49 wonder what a dyslexic was. That are a person that have problem with riding and writing.

Nayru: An idiot.

No not an idiot. Manny big persons are dyslexic

Farore: name one

Einstein.

Din: are you shore that you spell that right?

Ok he ho cam up with EMC2

Nayru: the 2 is smaller and higher up

I have no idea how to do thet ok.

Ferore: thet?

Rid on **

* * *

**

**Eggmans turn**

But before any one answered two more Stalfos toured up behind Amy and Zelda. They grabbed the two girls. Amy screamed and tock out a big golden and red hammer. She hit the Stalfos that held her so hard that it wet it to the wall. She then run to Zelda and knock the head of the one that hold her. The body fell apart but the head was still alive. Amy smack her hammer over the hade so it turned in to dust.

"Lucky for him that he already was dead" she said. Link turned to Sonic.

"She is not the helpless lady in need in your group" he said.

"I am not sure we have one" Sonic answered "we have only three girls in our group"

"And which animals is that?" Zelda asked laughing.

"Amy is a hedgehog as you know" Sonic answered "Cream is a rabbit she is also the youngest in the group se is 6, and Roug is a bat".

"I only joked" Zelda said.

"Is al of them as god in fight as she?" Navi asked.

"We all have our specialties" sonic answered "my and Shadows is ruing "Amy and Knuckles is fighting Cream and Roug is flying"

"Hold on a minute" Link interrupt "I that you sad Cream was a rabbit how can se fly?" Sonic just point to the ceiling. Link look up and saw Tails still flying "forget it" Link said.

"Do you have more animals in your group?" Saria asked.

"Except Cream the rabbit and Roug the bet have we Viktor the crocodile, Charmy the bee, Espio the chameleon and Big the cat" Sonic answered

"And Froggy the frog" Knuckles said. All the animals stared at him "Froggy is in our group right" he said.

"I have never that about that" Sonic said "Froggy is only with us for big is. He has no special powers, hi is an ordinary frog and no hybrid like us".

"You have ordinary animals wear you live?" Link said

"Yes" Amy said

"Can we change topic now" Shadow said "you have not answered my question yet. Ho is Gannon?" Tails, still up in the air, flies over to a window.

"Hey, how do you make that castle float?" he says. The group rushes outside, and looks in the direction of Gerudo Valley. They can see a huge castle over the desert.

"Great, just great." Link says. Sheik puts a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Great life, huh." He says. He ducks as Link tries to punch him.

**At the bad guys **

Gannon and Eggman have seen all that's happened in Gannons crystal ball. Hi is a warlock so he can use one.

"Can I try now" Eggman asked.

"What can you then"? Gannon wondering

"I have no magical power" Eggman said "but I have an IQ on 300"

**Later at the castle **

The group has decided to have lunch outside. A table has been set up and just about every Hylian delicacy has been laid out on it. The Zelda group is grabbing everything, while the Sonic group is still staring at it all.

"What is this stuff?" Sonic finally asks. Sheik looks at him from across the table.

"Tecktite. Try it, you'll like it." Sheik isn't wearing the bandages over his face. (Well, duh, how do you expect him to eat?) Sonic takes a Tecktite leg and pulls the meat out, then puts it into his mouth. Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails are staring at him.

"Hey, not bad." Sonic finally says. Tails practically attacks the plate in front of him. The others are a little neater about their food.

"So, Link, right?" Shadow says. Link gives him a death glare. "Who is this Gannon loser anyway?"

"Gannon is the evil warlock I tolled you about earlier" Link said "He ho I beat to be in this grope"

"We had him locked in the Evil Realm," Impa continued "but somehow he keeps escaping. It's getting to the point of annoyance."

"If those things were send by him, why?" Sonic asked.

"This" Link said and showed the back of his hand. They saw a golden triangle. "Is called the Triforce of Courage Zelda have the Triforce of Wisdom and Gannon have the Triforce of Power. He wants to kidnap princess Zelda so I came to save her. And den he wants to kill us so he gat al three pieces."

"And what happened if he does?" Tails asked.

"Then he literally gat the power of god in his hand" Navi said Link practically falls over. Sonic goes around the table and stands over him.

"You're not having a good day, are you?" he says. Link answers with a groan. But before he can argue, he notices something very important. A black cloud coming towards them very fast, and against the wind.

* * *

Ok thet was this story 

Ferore: thet?

quiet. Now have I forgat what to sey

Din: forgat?

Nayru: sey?

**SHAT UP.** I maybe remember to next time

Din: not a wrong

? se ya

Din: ya?

(I smack Din and pot this up)


	8. The cloud

Damn, Damn; Damn

Din: what is it?

I just find out of anonymous reviews.

Nyru: what is that?

That is a way to non members to review.

Farore: way are you so upset then?

I had a review block that did so only members cod review. I can have how many review but the block didn't let them through.

Din: have you unblock it now?

Yes

Don: god den lets start this story.

Ok

**

* * *

**

**The cloud **

"What is that" Sonic wondered when he also saw the cloud.

"It looks like been" Link answer. Sonic looked at Link in surprise.

"How the heck can you see that on this distance" he said.

"A Hyrules eyes can se in grate distance" Link said.

"Ok" sonic said.

"Its looks like a new species of bees." Zelda said.

"Is she a Hyrule too?" sonic asked.

"Yes" link answered "she and I is Hyrules, Impa and Shaik is Sheikahs and Nabooru is Gerudo".

"What is the difference between Hyrules, Sheikahs and Gerudos?" Amy asked.

"Hyrules have good eyesight" Navi said "Sheikahs is born warriors and Gerudos is only woman".

"No mail" Amy asked

"No" Navi said

"Sounds like the amazons" Sonic said

"What" Nabooru asked?

"Forget it" sonic said.

"Can we concentrate on the cloud now?" Zelda said.

"Ok" link said and turn round. "You have right, its look different. It is look like it is made of metal".

"**What**" Sonic exclaim "do you said metal"?

"Yes metal" Link said "way is you so upset?"

"You have right" Tails suddenly said. He was standing so nobody saw hem from the front. "They are maid of metal".

"I didn't know you had that good eyesight Tails" Amy said.

"I don't" Tails responded "but I have a binocular"

"What is a binocular?" Ruto asked

"An object that allow you to se great distance" Sonic said

"Are you sure they are made of metal?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes" Tails answered.

"That means that Gannon have cam up with a new monster" Link said and pulled his sword.

"No it means that we is not the only one from our word to cam her" Sonic said.

* * *

Din: why have you this story on two places? 

I wasn't sure where I shod pot it so I pot it on both

Nyru: ok then we know that

Ferore: se you next time.

Yes next time.

Din:what?

Forget it se you

Nyru: not ya?

(smack Nyru and pot this upp)


	9. The Sage meeting

I am back

Din: it was no reviews on the last chapter.

I know, were your sisters?

Din: In a shirt for a new fic to be in.

Way not this fic?

Din: Too little reviews

Ok her is the next chapter R&R

**

* * *

**

The (Sage) meeting

"What do you mean?" Link wondering.

"I explain later" sonic said "we have to tack care of does bees now"

"Ok" link said and polled out his sword. Impa, Shaik and Nabooru did the same.

"Ordinary swords aren't going to harm them" Tails said.

"How do you know that?" Nabooru asked annoyed.

"Believe me" Tails said "you can maybe scratch them but that's it" before any one gat to say anything ells the bees reached the group. Tails prediction was proven right. Neither Link, Impa, Shaik nor Nabooru could even harm them. But Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy and Knuckles succeed how ewer. When all was finish was it metal parts everywhere. And of course animals hopping around.

"What the heck was that?" Navi said. "I know much but I have never seen anything like this"

"Robots" Sonic answered "creatures from our world. Eggman must also have cam her"

"Eggman?" Zelda asked

"Our world's version of Gannon" sonic answered. "He has no magical powers, but he is very smart. Unfortunately uses hem it to evil."

"And this" Link said "this is his monsters?"

"Yes" Tails said "they call robots and are machines that he uses for cause's devastation with".

"He kidnaps animals and pots them in a machine and they transform in to that" Sonic said

"Ok" Impa said "but what are they doing her?"

"I shall look" Tails said and, to everybody's surprise, poll up a laptop. He grabs a chip of one of the robots and pots it in the laptop.

"LOOK AT THIS" he exclaim.

"What is it" Sonic asked a look at the laptop.

Task: capture Amy and princess Zelda

Order of: Dr, Robotnick and Gannondorf.

"What do that mean" Link asked.

"It means that Robotnick and Gannondorf is working together" Sonic said

"That I understood" Link said "I mean who is Robotnick?"

"That is Eggmans real name" Amy said

"We call him Eggman of tworeasons." Sonic said "one he looks like an egg and, two, he doesn't like it".

"Ok" link said "that means we have two villains two tack car of. That have we never have before.

"Yes we have" Zelda said.

"No we don't" Link said "I have fight Gannon many times. Vaati two and that evil mask one but newer two at the same time".

"What about those two witches that kidnapped me?" Nabooru asked.

"I forget about those" Link said. "Ok two time but newer like this"

"Two times?" Tails said.

"I explain lighter" Link said.

"It looks like we have to call a meeting" Zelda said.

"But all is here" Link said.

"Not Darunia and Rauru" Zelda said

"Ok then" link said.

"All take tour hands together" Zelda said. All did so. The animals was confused but did it.

"SAGE MEETING" as said in chorus and all disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

Ok that was it

Din: well maybe we se you next time.

Maybe?

Din: if my sisters find a other fic then we have to go.

Ok if this is the last time then se you. R&R


	10. Chamber of Sages

I am back

Din: me to

Are not your sisters back yet?

Din: no they still look fore another fanfic to be in.

This chapter can presumably gat them back.

Din: Why?

It has a plot twist this time.

Din: a plot twist?

Yes a Plot twist.

Din: what is it?

You will se R&R

**

* * *

**

**Chamber of Sages**

Sonic and his friends looked around in surprise. They have never seen anything like this before. The other has been there before many times. Link suddenly remembered when he was there first, when he waken up after 7 year in sleep. Nether Darunia or Rauru had cam yet which was strange. A special fore Rauru ho lived there.

"Where are we?" Tails asked.

"This is the chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light" Zelda said, ho stood in the centre with Link, Sheik and the animals "this is where we sages have over meetings".

"Watt's a sage" Tails asked.

"A Sage is a kind of god" Zelda said "we are not mortal but we have strong powers, not as strong as a reel god but strong"

"You are half gods"? Ami said

"you can say that" Zelda said "we only have power to one thing, I am the Sage of time, I have the power of time, Saria is the Sage of forest, she have control over the plants and animals in the forest, Ruto is the sage of water did I really have to explain that?" Sonic turned to Link

"What are you Sage of" he asked.

"I and Shaik are the only two that not are sages" Link said. "We came in when we saved all from Gannon"

"Ok" Sonic said "and why are we here now?"

"We are going to have a sage meeting" Zelda said "we have one when Gannon ore sum other thing cam to mess with us".

"And what are we waiting fore?" Sonic said.

"Our last two members" Zelda said "Darunia the sage of fire and Rauru the sage of light".

"Where are they" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea" Zelda said "I can understand that Darunia not is here but Rauru lives here" they waited fore sum minuets bur neither Darunia ore Rauru turned up.

"Ok now I started to get worried" Saria said.

"It's different fore any of them to be this light" Zelda said.

"They maybe are eating ore sleeping" Sonic suggested.

"Even if so was the case they shod ether have waken ore eat up by now" Zelda said "when we calling a Sage meeting it's always urgent"

"Ok" Sonic said again "I don't like this theory but what if Gannon has kidnap them both".

"Darunia are the strongest of all of us" Link said "he is a Goron so it would be madness even to try"

"Are Gorons Strong?" Tails asked

"If I say like this" Link said "their main source of food is stone"

"You are joking right" Tails said.

"No" Link said.

"But they ware kidnapped before" sonic said "You said it yourselves, that you all went kidnapped and that Link and Shaik had to save you".

"That's true" Navi said "but its two problems"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Forts of all, the kidnapping newer really happed" Navi said "Link was to young to beat Gannon the first time, so Raurau made so his soul slept in 7 years in this Camber. When Link wakens he discovered that Gannon had taken over the world. He saved the sages and stopped Gannon. Then he went back to his original time and did so it never happened. This year should be the year he woken up".

"Ok" Sonic said a little confused "and the second problem is…?"

"Gannon don't even know about Raurus existence" Zelda said "he was the only one that wasn't kidnapped by Gannon".

"Ok" Sonic said "but why do we need them"?

"Them are the wisest of al of us" Saria said "it's most them that cam up with the ides".

"We can't vanquish Gannon without them"

"Why" Tails asked

"Because we need power of 7 sages to vanquish hem "Link said "and we only have the power of 5".

* * *

I told you it was a plat twist.

Din: so wear is Darunia and Rauru now?

I don't going to spoil the end now idiot.

Din: sorry. Well it was good

Thanks se you next time.

Din: when will that be?

I have no Idea ok R&R


	11. Goron City

Here is chapter 11

Din: god.

Your sisters are not here yet.

Din: no they are still locking for another fan fic

Ok, I want to say something to my readers out there. Please stop complains on my spelling.

Din: din and what will they complain about then?

(Smack Din and start writing)

**

* * *

**

**Goron City**

"We mast fined them" Zelda said

"What shall we do" Link asked.

"We will go to Goron city and se if they are there" Zelda said.

"But first I have to go to the Temple of Time" Link said.

"Why" Tails wondered.

"Because I need the Master Sword" Link answered "that is the only thing that can vanquish Gannon".

"But without Darunia and Rauru it will be impossible" Zelda said.

"I know" Link said "but I still needs it. I go to the Temple of time and grab the Master Sword, you stay here wear its safe"

"What about us" Sonic asked. Link locked at him with dislike.

"You stay here too" he said "I work alone"

"I think you need to take them with you" Zelda said

"And why is that?" Link asked

"If this Eggman attack you again you will be defenseless" Zelda Said

"You saw how our weapons not even harmed those bees earlier" Impa said.

"Ok you can come with me" Link said. "But you other stay her until I get back"

"Ok" all said simultaneous.

**The Temple of Time. **

Link and the animals appeared on the thin you appeared on when you warp to the Temple of Time. Link walked up to the place where the three stones used to be. He played the Song of Time and you know what happened then. When the door opened he and the animals entered.

"Is that the sword" Tails asked.

"Yes" Link said "The Master Sword Hyrule's most legendary blade. Forged centuries before becoming my most well-loved weapon, the Master Sword consists of more than just steel. It possesses a magical power which is aligned toward the forces of valor and kindness. The Master Sword will not allow itself to be held by just anyone. Only a pure soul filled with the forces of good may lay hands on the Master Sword."

"And you are that pure sole filled with the forces of good?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Link said again. He grabbed the Sword with both hands and polls it out. Den he put it in the sheath and walked out.

**Outside the Temple of Time **

"And were are we heeding now?" Sonic asked

"To Goron City" Link said "I usually warp when I go there, but you have no magical instrument so we have to go".

"What is the location of this Goron City" Tails asked.

"Near the top of that volcano" Link answered and pointed.

"Are they mad?" Tails exclaimed "that highly dangerous"

"Note fore them" Navi said "If they were living some place cold that would be highly dangerous fore them."

"But what if the volcano got an eruption?" Tails asked.

"Even better" Navi said "they are so hard so they even bathe in lava"

"When you said hard, do you men feared warriors" Tails asked.

"No I men there skin are hard as rock" Navi said. "As warriors are they worthless".

"But you said that this Darunia is the strongest of you all" Tails said.

"I think he became king only on his bravery" Navi said "luckily he is a good leader too".

"Good" Sonic said impatient "shall we go?"

"Ok" Link said "first we have to go through Impas village that is on the bottom of the volcano"

"Impas village" Tails asked.

"Yes that she is mayor in" Link said.

"Ok" Tails said.

**The village ****Kakariko **

As they walked through the village, everyone was staring at Link.

"What are those, pets?" one villager said to another. Shadow stared at him very coldly. The villager was scared, and walked away quickly.

"Shadow, behave yourself," Sonic said.

"Why" Shadow said "remember, I am created in the name of evil"

"If you were created in the name of evil you would not be allowed to be with us".

"I was created by the black army"

"No you were created by Professor Robotnic to bring down the black army" Sonic said.

"You are one of Dr. Eggmans monsters?" Navi asked.

"No one of professor Robotnics experiment" sonic said "Professor Robotnic is Dr. Eggmans grandfather"

"We explain later" Tails said.

**Goron**** City**

It did not happened anything on the whey up the mountain so I skip directly to the when they enter the city. The please was deserted.

"Where are everyone" Tails asked.

"I am not sure" Link said and took them to the lower levels. Tails almost run over by some kind of rock.

"What was that?" Tails asked

"It is Link" Link exclaimed.

"What" Knuckles said.

"It is Darunia son" Link said "he is named after me"

"Why" Tails asked.

"I explain later" Link said "Link it's me". The boll stopped and unfold it self" you that have played the game know how Link2, that I going to call Darunia son from no on, lock like. You that not have played the game have to guess.

"Link" Link2 exclaimed "I am so glad to se you" then he discovered the animals "ho are they?" he asked.

"I explain later" Link said "were is everyone"

"You know that story you tooled me, that there you go to the future and save us from the evil dragon Volvagia?"

"Yes"

"It's not a story any more"

"You mean that Gannon has wakened Volvagia and kidnapped everyone in this city to feed to him?"

"Yes" link2 said

"And you fader has went to the fire temple to save al?" Link said

"No that's the strange thing" Link2 said "no nobody have seen dad it three days"

* * *

Din: good chapter.

Thanks.

Din: Ok se you next time.

I hope I got sum reviews that not have with my spelling to do then.

Din: we will se.

R&R please.


	12. Thermal shield

Ok better now?

Din: what?

I got 10 Reviews.

Din: that is good.

All of them complained on my spelling.

Din: not all.

Ok almost.

Din: so?

I hope that it is no wrong now.

Din: Why?

Quiet and rid this chapter. **

* * *

**

Thermal shield.

"Three days" Link exclaimed "why did you not send a message to the King?"

"Dad have been gone longer then that" Link2 said "we just assumed that he was out fighting Gannon" he looked at Link "hi is, isn't he?"

"No he is not" Link answered "Gannon returned today or yesterday, we are not sure on what, we called a meeting but your father did not shove up. I was send her to se what's going on"

"He disappeared before Volvagia waken" Link2 said "he waken this morning and dad been gone fore four days"

"You said three a minute ago" Tails said. He and the other animals had listened to the conversation.

"No one had seen dad in three days but he has been gone for four" all just stared him "I saw hem last when he pot me to bed four days ago, the guards then saw hem leave the city" he went quiet "doesn't that mean that no one has seen hem in three days but he been gone for four?"

"We take that later" Link said "right now we have to save the city" he turned to Link2 "you wait her, you did it last time you can do it now".

"The last time never happened" Link2 reminded. Link ignores the comment and turned to the animals.

"You stay her to" he said.

"But Zelda said you should take us with you" Sonic said.

"Yes" Link said "but the Fire Temple, were Volvagia lives are inside the volcano, and it is pretty hot in there".

"What about you?" Shadow asked.

"I have this" Link said and pulls up the Red Tunic "this tunic is magic so I don't catch firer".

"This looks like a perfect opportunity to test my latest invention" Tails said and pulled up five belts from the exact place he earlier pulled up his laptop, nowhere. All just stare at him.

"The belt is already invented" Sonic finally said.

"This in no belt" Tails said "I call it a Thermal shield".

"A what" Amy asked.

"A Thermal shield" Tails said "you put it on like it is a normal belt then you press this button" he pointed at a red button on the belt "It then projects a globular energy bubble that encapsulates warm ore cold air, do to the environment and recalculates it."

"How old is he" Link asked.

"10" Sonic said.

"So all that is imaginings" Link said.

"Unfortunately not" Sonic said "Tails maybe is one of the youngest in our group but he is also the smartest, you shod see all the inventions he has back home."

"I see" Link said "Ok you can com with me" he turned to Link2 "but you stay her"

"Ok" Link2 said. Link turned to Tails.

"Are you shore that it will work?" he asked "I don't like to have somebody die due to my decision".

"I have run some test but never in this sort of environment" Tails said.

"Ok this is going to be the ultimate test then" Link said.

"So were we going now?" Sonic asked.

"To the throne room" Link said. "There is a secret tunnel there that goes directly to the volcano". They enter the throne room and Link moved the big stone that blocked the entry.

"We pot this on now before we move on" Tails said. He handles out the belts to the others. Link pot his Red Tunic.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"As I said, press the red button and use the regulator to get the best temperature". All press the button and a blue bubble surrounds them.

"Ok lets go" Link said and all enter the tunnel.

* * *

Din: what is it?

I am tired on people complain on my spelling. As my self-confidence isn't low enough.

Din: you have low self-confidence?

Not before I started to gat al these bad Reviews.

Din: ok I have no idea what to say?

Ok I hope this is better that my others.


	13. Another plot twist

Ok listen up, the first you going to read after this story is a message to all my Swedish readers.

Din: and you dot what any one ells to read it.

No I just what to tell you that it is going to be in **Swedish **ok.

Din: ok well se you after this.

**

* * *

**

**Another plot twist**

They exit the tunnel and were now in the volcano.

"Dose it work" Link asked Tails.

"So far it is" Tails said "But I don't know its battery life".

"Battery life?" Link asked

"How long it will last." Tails said "it's like your magic some time it needs to recharge"

"Ok" link said and staring to walk. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Tails again. "How the hell did you know about my magic?" he said "I have never tolled you that".

"I don't know" Tails said "ever since I got her I have a feeling of being here before".

"How" Sonic said "this is the first time we are here."

"Don't you think I know that?" Tails said "I think is scary"

"Me to" Sonic said

"We talk about it later" Link said "Right now we need to get over here".

They had cam to the destroyedbridge. Link took out his Hookshot and aimed on the pole you know. If you don't know then what are you doing reading this story?

Any way, when he was over he turned to the others.

"Do you think you can jump this?" he asked.

"Watch this" Sonic and Shadow said simultaneously and starting to run towards the cliff. When they and Knuckles, who also could jump it, was on the other side it was Amy's turn.

"I am not shore that I can jump this" she said.

"I can take you" Tails said.

When all was over they went to the entry of the temple. When they got in and Link killed those bats they went to the right, or was it left, I have some problems in that area. In any case, they went fore the room before the boss room.

"Should we not take the boss key immediately" Tails asked "its right under the stairs". Link looked at him again.

"How did you know that" he asked.

"I got it from the same place I got to know about your Magic" Tails said "I have no idea."

Link Looked at Tails then he shacked his head and opens the door to the next room.

"When I was here earlier I met Darunia right over there" he pointed at the door at the end of the room. "But now when hi is gone hi is not there".

"That sounds logical" Tails said.

"I know" Link said "Ok wait here while I free the prisoner it that cell".

"What prisoner and what cell" Amy asked.

"That cell" Link said and pointed at the cell you know. "When I was her earlier Volvagia had imprison everyone in their own cell so I have to search the entire temple fore all of them":

"And you didn't like that?" Amy asked.

"What did you get idea from?" Link said.

"The tone of your voice" Amy said.

Link was quiet fore a moment and then he said:

"What ever just wait here ok?"

Then he went to the Cell when he got there he exclaim in a tone of horror:

"There nobody in here".

* * *

I morgon kommer jag att sätta upp en ny ff. Den kommer att heta **"Sanningen om Bowser"** och kommer att vara på den **Svenska Mario **avdelningen. Det finns bara tre kapitel så här långt. Jag sätter upp kapitel ett nu och kommer att sätta upp ett nytt kapitel när jag har skrivigt ett nytt. När jag har skrivigt kapitel fyra så säter jag upp kapitel två och kapitel fem kapitel tre o. s. v. Jag kommer att sätta upp den på engelska också men det kommer inte att hända fören jag är klar med hela historian. Det var allt jag hade att säga.

Din: are you finished?

No I Swedish, just joking, yes I am finished.

Din: ok so what dose it say?

Don't you know that, you are a God right?

Din: yes but languages is not my strong side.

Ok next tome I going to tell you what I just wrote there ok.

Din: ok

Good se you next time.


	14. Different

I herd about techno frightened but this take the cake.

Din: what do you mean?

This story shod be out two days ago but an aunt to me and her lodger came and staid with us.

Din: and?

He was literally techno frightened. You could not watch ore use a computer when he was there. He was literally afraid of them.

Din: what medical concision was he in?

Asperger

Din: what is Asperger?

An easier form of Autism. You know that he in the move "Rain man" had. It is similar but much easier.

Din: what a freak.

I have Asperger to you know.

Din: what I that you had dyslexia.

That to. I have Asperger, dyslexia ADHD/DAMP and a physique problem called clubfoot with do so my right foot is two sizes bigger then the left. I have to by two pair of shoes. One fore the left and one fore the right.

Din: But you are not like him.

No I have the luck to be born in a family that care. His parent didn't lift a finger to help him.

Din: that is so sad.

I know. Bur do you know what going to do so we feel bather?

Din: no

This.

**

* * *

**

**Different **

"What do you mean" Sonic asked

"I mean that the cell is empty" Link said. "When I was here last time where it a Goron in this cell, now he is gone".

They started to search the entire temple in hope to find any Goron. But they didn't find one. It was as they disappeared in thin air.

"Maybe we are too late" Knuckles said. They were now back in the room they stared in. they hade the boss key and the platform so they could cross the room was down. Link walked back and forward.

"It doesn't make any sense" he said "last time I was here Volvagia had just kidnapped all and I free them and killed the dragon. Now all is gone despite the fact that just been kidnapped. What's different between now and last time?"

"Darunia" Navi suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Linkl said.

"You asked what's different now and then" Navi answered "Darunia is the different, he was here then but now is he gone".

"Do you mean that Darunia disappearance have something to do with that all is gone?" Link said.

"Darunia can have prevented Volvagia from eating them until you showed up." Navi said "He asked you to free his people when he fights the dragon".

"I that you killed the dragon" Amy said.

"I did" Link said "but Darunia asked me to save his people when he tried to kill the dragon. He was a little concern over that he not hade the Megaton Hammer, the thing that beat the dragon last time. I fined the hammer during my hunt and when I was finished I went in and killed the dragon".

"In any case" Navi said "am I pretty shore that Darunia disappearance have anything to do with this".

"What shod I do?" Link asked "if I had a time machine I could go back in time and prevent this" all suddenly looked at Tails.

"I don't have it with me" he said "it wasn't finished".

"What wasn't finished" Link asked.

"My portable time machine" Tails said "I have built one earlier but this is going to be portable".

"A time machine" Link said "I can use it to go back an prevent this"

"I said it isn't finished" Tails said. Link was quiet a copal of seconds and said then said:

"In any case we have to kill Volvagia prevent him from escape this mountain and destroy the entire Hyrule."

"Do you want us to stay here?" Sonic asked.

"Actually I do" Link said "but I have a feeling that I going to need you in there. And with this word they crossed the room and enter the dragon chamber.

* * *

Din: What was it you wrote last time in Swedish.

In short I tooled you that I going to putt up a new story called "The truth about Bowser" it am under the Swedish Mario section.

Din: not in English?

Not yet. I going to write it finished, translate it and then put it up. I going to change do. It is no cool enough I think.

Din: I have nothing to say right now.

Me nether R&R


	15. Volvagia

I am back.

Din: Where have you been?

I have been working on another fanfic called: **History repeats itself. **It is on the Mario part.

Din: we have been worried sick about you.

Sorry about… wait a sec. what do you mean by we?

Din: I bring a friend.

Dins friend: hi all

Tingel you bring Tingel.

Din: what's wrong with that?

Look at him

Tingle: I am a fairy. A beautiful fairy.

You se. he is the most annoying of all the characters in that game.

Din: I se but I that it started to be boring in here.

We take it later here is the next chapter.

**_Volvagia_**

The group entered the chamber

"Where is the dragon" Amy asked.

"We have to cross this lava ditch to the middle of the room before he turns up" Link said. When they got to the middle of the room the stone they cross the lava ditch with started to sink. They could not go back the same whey. Suddenly came the dragon Volvagia shooting up from one of the lava holes that were in the middle of the room. He flew round and spit fire. Then he flew back down a hole. "That was the dragon" Link said.

"How do we kill him" Amy asked. Suddenly one of the lava holes started to bubbling.

"Like this" Link said and took out his Megaton Hammer. When the dragon came up the hole he smacked it with the hammer. He then took his sword and smacked him with that too. The dragon went back in to the hole.

"That was easy." Amy Said. One hole started to bubbling.

"Lock out" Tails said "now the dragon going to fly round and spit fire." Ant that was right the dragon flew up one of the hole, flew round and spit fire and then flew back down one hole.

"How…" link started with a look on Tails. Then he decided he didn't want to know. This repeated a couple of times. First Link smacks the dragon then the dragon spit fire.

"This was easy" Amy said.

"I know" Link said and went to the next hole that bubbling. But the bubbles moved.

"Is it time fore that now" Tails said. Link didn't say anything. The bobbles moved some more and stopped right behind Amy.

"He's behind you Amy" Sonic said. Amy turn round just as Volvagia came up from his hole. Se took out her hammer and smacked him with it. Link was there with his sward.

"Now is he going to throw stones on us" Tails said. And next time Volvagia came up from one of the holes it started to rain stones. But not only stones. Robots too. The E-100 series I think they are called. You know the one that Gamma (Sonic Adventure) and Omega (Sonic Heros) was a part of. Those fell down from the ceiling.

"You take the dragon we take the robots" Sonic said. This also repeated a couple of times. Finely Tails said:

"If my memory served me right is this the last hit he needs." And his memory served him right. After that hit the dragon flow round and then exploded. The head landed at Amy's feat.

"That just disgusting" she said.

"How do we get out of here" Sonic asked. Just then a bright blue light came up from the floor in the centre of the room.

"Like this" Link said and stepped in to the light. Tails followed him. The other looked at each other and then they followed them. When all was inside the light went brighter and it felt like they flow. When the light disappeared they were on the Warp plate outside the temple.

"That was like Chaos Control" Shadow said.

"Chaos Control" Link asked.

"The thing I used in my with the skeleton in the castle." Shadow said.

"Ok" Link said.

"What do you have in your hand" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know" Link said "I think it is a key. It was in the middle of the light. It looked important so I took it."

"What are we doing know?" Tails asked.

"We have to go back to the Chamber of Sages" Link said.

"What about Link?" Tails asked

"what about me?" Link asked.

"No not you" Tails said "the other link Darunia son"

"What about him?" Link asked.

"What are we going to say to him?" Tails asked

"I guess we have to tell him the truth" Link said.

**Goron city**

"They all gone" Link2 said.

"It looks like it" Link said "we couldn't find anyone in that temple, not even you father"

"So I ma the last Goron" Link2 said.

"It looks like it" Link said.

"What now" Link2 asked.

"I dot know" Link said "Iguess you have to follow us to the Chamber of Sages and se what we can do" Link2 nodded and follow the group out of the city.

Tingle: that was a good story. But where am I.

You are not in this story.

Tingle: I'm not?

No you are not.

Din: but you can pot him in right?

Where is your sisters?

Din: still locking fore another story to bi in.

Are you shore thy didn't finned some and just didn't want you in it.

Din: they are not going to do that I.

Are you shore?

Din: Yes I am. But to prove it to you am I going to look fore them.

Good luck.

Din: I live Tingle here with you.

No why

Din: if I not back until the next chapter (Din live us)

Tingle: now are we going to have some fun.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.


	16. The Gate

Hi Tingel do you know what day it is today?

Tingle: a Sunday.

Yes but do you now what Sunday?

Tingle: September 17

Yes but what is so special with this day?

Tingle: is it your birthday.

No my birthday I sin March.

Tingle: is it my birthday.

Is it?

Tingle: I have no idea when my birthday is.

No it is no ones birthday. Today is it something that happened every fourth year in my country.

Tingle: leap year?

No that is in February: all countries have this. apart from dictatorships.

Tingle: I give up what is it.

I tell you after this story.

**

* * *

**

**The Gate**

How the group got back to the Chamber of Sages is best left unsaid. The Group had returned to the Chamber with Link2. Link2 had never been there before. He looked around with the same expression as both Link and the animals had when they first came there. Link had just finished telling what happened.

"So Link2 is the last Goron" Zelda said.

"It looks like it" Link said.

"This story starts to be more and more serious" Ruto said.

"Start" Link said "it has been serious al along"

"What are we doing now" Tails asked.

"I have no idea" Link said.

"I think the only thing we can do is to go to Ganons castle" Saria said.

"Do you think dad and the other are there" Link2 asked.

"Let's hope so" Link said. The entire group decided to came with them. Link knew that if he would have a chance to defeat Ganon he needed all the help he could gat. But without Darunia and Rauru would it be hard, yes almost impossible to defeat him.

The group came out of Temple of Time and started walking to Ganons castle. The castle was in Gerudo Valley were Ganon was born and raise. When they arrived they were stopped by a big Gate. On the gate was it three keyholes. Above each hole was it an image. One was a tree. One was a fire and one was water.

"What is this" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea." Link said. "it looks like we have to find three keys. But I ave no idea were to look".

"I think I know" Tails said. And without a word took the key that Link finds it the fire temple from Link. Walked up to the Gate. He inserts the key in the hole with a fire on. It fits. He turned and one lock unlocked. It looks like we have to fined the two other keys "he said "I thin they are in the Forest Temple and in the Water Temple." all stared at the fox kid. If he never had been here before how could he then know about those two temples? Suddenly en evil laugh was heard. It was Ganon looking out of one of the window.

"I sea that you solved the first riddle" he said "But it's more to came."

"Release Darunia and Rauru immediately" Link said.

"I don have… I mean you have to free them yourselves" Ganon said. Tails looked surprised at him. Something wasn't right. "I see that you have new friend" Ganon continued "so am I" Eggmans head came out of another window.

"Is that Eggman" Link asked Sonic.

"Yes" Sonic answered.

"He's ugly" Link said.

"Yes" Sonic said again. Link turned to Ganon and Eggman again.

"We return with the other two keys and then will it not be pleasant fore you" he said.

"We will see" Ganon said and polled his head back in through the window. Eggman two.

"What is the first temple?" Link asked.

"How about the Forest Temple" Saria said. All agreed.

"Lets go then" Link said.

"Go, why don't warp?" Zelda asked.

"They can't Warp" Link said and pointed at the animals.

"Lets go then" Zelda said. When they exit the Valley Tails said.

"He's lying"

"Who is lying" Link asked.

""Ganon" Tails said "he's lying. He has not kidnapped Darunia and Rauru."

"Why do you think so" Zelda asked.

"He said it" Tails said "he first said that he don't have and then he said that he have kidnapped them. I think he don't have them but want us to think we have them."

"Why" Link asked.

"I have no idea" Tails said "but I guarantee that he didn't know anything about the kidnappings before you said it."

"But if he hasn't kidnapped them who has then done it?" Link asked.

"I have no idea" Tails said again "but I think that it is more behind this than we know."

* * *

Tingle: now tell me what day is it today? 

It's Election Day.

Tingle: is that not in two years?

In USA yes. But here in Sweden is it today. This year is it the first year I can vote to.

Tingle: have you been voting yet?

No I wait fore my parents.

Tingle: who are you going to vote fore?

We don't have presidents we have prime minister. This means that we are voting on party's not one man. And to answer your question I am going to vote fore the environment party.

Tingle: why?

I did a test and discovered that to 58 are they thinking like me.

Tingle: you said that this was the first time you are going to vote?.

I am 19. You can not vote until you are 18.

Tingle: I am 35 and never voted.

What I know is Hyrule a monarchy.

Tingle: and that is?

Look it up. Se you next time.


	17. The lie detector

Hi I am back

Tingle: how did it go in the Election?

Bad, really bad.

Tingle: who won?

Moderaterna

Tingle: I don't talk Swedish. What does that mean?

I have no idea what the English word for it is, but I can tell you that this is bad.

Tingle: why?

They have won the election two times. Both has been the worse four years Sweden have had.

Tingle: that bad ha.

Yes, but enough about me now. Here is the next chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

**_The lie detector _**

After what felt like several hours did the group finally reached the forest. When they entered the village, Mido comes up.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. No Fairy." He said. Link looked at him and said.

"Mido, I am not Kokiri, I am Hylian. I am also twice as big as you, and I am armed. In  
addition to that, I am on a really short fuse right now. Do you really want to push it?" Mido considers it for all of two seconds. Then he bolts for his house.

"Good work Link" Saria said.

"I wish I had the courage to do that years ago" Link said.

"What did just happen?" Sonic asked.

"I don't remember if I told you this" Link said "but I used to live here. It was before Saria became the Sage of forest. Mido was the leader of the village. As Navi told you earlier, a Kokiri is never getting older than 10. So to protect them they got their one guardian fairy. I was the only one that don't t had one."

"Wait a minute" Sonic said "I haven't seen Saria fairy this whole time we have been here."

"I have one" Saria said "his name is André. He is not he adventure type so I let him stay home when I go out on adventure."

"But if his job is to guard and protect you, is that so good idea then?" Amy asked.

"I am a Sage" Saria said "a half God. I can take care of myself"

"But why do you still have him then?" Shadow asked.

"He is my friend" Saria said "you don't just throw away your friends"

"In any case" Link said "Mido used to bully me for it. The only one that was nice to me was Saria. But that did it worse. Mido was in love with here. I bullied me toimpress, but instead she started hating him. When Saria became the Sage of forest she took over the part as the villageleader."

"Have you got your revenge yet?" Shadow asked.

"No" Link said "I have been tempted to do it many times, but I reminded me that if I done it, then I wasn't better than him."

"Yes but some times I wish that you done it" Saria said "I hate that guy." Just as she said that a strange sound came from Tails. It sounded like a cell phone that is low on battery. Of course no one but the animals had ever heard that sound before.

"What was that" Zelda asked.

"Nothing" Tails said. "You know what, it's late. Perhaps we shall sleep and go to the temple tomorrow"

"Good idea, Tails" Shaik said "let's rest and collect our power for tomorrow."

"Where will we sleep?" Knuckles asked.

"With us" Zelda said "Saria has built a house for us in the village, Rauruinsisted to have five extra beds if we have some more sagas in the group."

"Is sounds great" Sonic said. The group started going to the house. Tails grabbed Saria.

"Can we talk in private" he asked.

"Sure" she said "we go home to me."

**In Sarias house. **

"What is it" she asked

"You said earlier that you hate Mido" Tails said.

"That's right" Saria said "I hate him." The same sound as earlier was heard again.

"You are lying" Tails said.

"No I not" Saria said, that sound again.

"yes you do" Tails said and took up an object that to us looked like a cell phone, ofcourse saria has never seen one before.

"What's that" she asked.

"My latest invention" Tails said "a lie detector"

"What does it does?"

"Just as it sound, it detects lies. Every time someone lies is make a sound. I am still testing it. But so fare it worked."

"But I am not laying" saria said "I hate him." That sound.

"Apparently not" tails said.

"but I hate him" Saria said again "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" the object did the sound every time she said that and then it did that sound a cell phone does when it turn itself off.

"You lie so much that it must rest so it not gets over heated" Tails said.

"But I'm not lying" Saria said. This time it was no sound. But it was off so…

"Perhaps you are lying without knowing it" Tails said "perhaps you don't hate Mido, but didn't what to show it due to what he did to Link. You love him but won't admit it"

"But I…" she started. Tails interrupted her.

"Thin of what I said" He said "feel deep inside you" he turned and walked out the house to join the others.

**Later that night. **

It's dark. All in the village are asleep. All except Saria, She couldn't sleep. She was thinking on what Tails had said to here.

"No I hate him" she said to herself. But deep inside her a feeling comes to life. A feeling she hadn't sensed in many years.

* * *

I hope you have notes that my spelling has been batter not then before. It is due to a new program I have that can spell fore me. This is the first time I used it. 

Tingle: And how did it go?

Rid it and see. I have soothing to tell you.

Tingle: what?

In the next update I going to change the name in on this story.

Tingle: to what?

Sonic&Zelda

Tingle: What?

Both Sonic & Mario and Mario & Sonic have over 100 Reviews so I hope that it will be better to call it Sonic&Zelda or Zelda&Sonic if you want.

Tingle: Ok se you next time then

R&R


	18. The experiment

Merry Christmas to all.

Tingel: thanks.

So tomorrow is it time to oppen all the presents right?

Tingle: But it is the 24. You dont oppen untill the 25?

In USA yesbut here in Sweden it is the 24.

Tingle: Why?

Why not? Why the 25 in USA?

Tingle: I dont know.

OK. as you sea so has i changed the name on this story from Sonic go tu hyrul to Sonic&Zelda. what do you think?

Tingle: I think...

I have also put in a new sentence in my last chapter. what do you think?

Tingle: I Think...

**

* * *

**

**The experiment**

"What do you think" Saria asked.

"About what?" André, her fairy, asked.

"About what Tails said" Saria said.

"About you and Mido?" André asked "no I doubt think that, that's true"

"But the lie detector then?" Saria said "he said it never is wrong"

"He also said that he still is testing it" André said "so it can be wrong"

"But what it isn't?" Saria asked "what if it is true? What if I am in love with Mido? What will I then do?"

"I don't know" André said "I can only give you the advice to listen to your heart"

"but what if I don't like what my heart is telling me?" Saria asked.

"I can't answer that" André said.

"NO" Saria suddenly said "I do not love him. I hate him. But deep inside my I fell something. What if it is love? What will I do? What will my friends say? What will the village say?"

"I don't know" André said again?

It was now morning. The village used to eat together. This morning was no different. They were sitting round a big roundtable. You know like king Arthur and his knights sat at. Not as fancy as that. Or high for that matter. In any case, Saria was sitting with here friends and the animals. She couldn't stop thinking on what happened yesterday. She glanced at Mido and some times at Tails. Could his machine really detect lies? Or was that a lie in itself? Did they really come from another world or did they not? She had heard about the Thermal shields. But did they really resist heat or could the animals do that themselves? They neverexplained what a video game was. Did they make that up? And why? How code Tails know so much about they if he has never been here before? Could they be Gannondorfs spies on mission to gather information about them? And maybe break them up? Saria decide to keep here suspicions until she got more proof.

When all was finished eating Link said.

"I what to do an experiment"

"What kind of experiment?" Zelda asked.

"I got to think about it last night." Link said "when I Warped last time Nave followed me even to she wasn't inside the hat"

"What kind of experiment?" Zelda asked again.

"Let's see if we can play us to the temple" Link said. "Came closer and I play and see if it works". All did as he said. He put the Ocarina to his mouth and played.

**At the bad guys**

"Can't I have another try?" Eggman asked.

"No" Gannon said "you last two tries didn't work"

"But I have a new plan" Eggman said.

"What plan?" Ganon asked.

"We sneak in a spy in the group and let he destroy them" Eggman said.

"But where will we find one?" Gannon asked. Eggman just snapped his fingers and a Dark figure entered the room.  
"Isn't that" Gannon started.

"Yes" Eggman said "I call it a shadow android."

* * *

I need your help. 

Tingle: My help?

No the readers help.

Tingle: About what?

I am not so good on Sonic as I am on Zelda. I nead a question that onely Shadow and not a Shadow andrid can answer. I cant go on untill i got a question and the answer too ok.

Tingle: OK R&R

thats my line.


	19. Shadow VS Shadow

happy new year.

Tingle: isn't it a litel too late fore that:

Yes I kow. I just want to say thet.

Tingle: ok Now what?

Some things onely. Ferst of all will I thank CommanderCat draw ´my attention to one thing:

Tingle: What that Sheik is Zelda?

No thet sheik is with in this story. I hade total forgat about hom. I was planing to introduce him in this Chapter. An to answer your question Yes I have playd OOT all the why through. The onely game in Zelda I didnt play is **The Adventure of Link**, **Oracle of Ages **and **Seasons **and **Four Swords Adventures**.

Tingle: But why is then Sheik with in this story? and How cane he be with in this story if he is Zelda?

You will se later in this story. Here is the next chapter R&R

**

* * *

**

**Shadow VS Shadow.**

We are now outside the forest temple. All is quiet. Suddenly a green light comes down from the sky down to the Plate. And seconds later Link appeared.

"Okay then" he said.

"It worked" he heard a voice behind him. He turned round to see the entire grope there.

"So good then" he said.

"You didn't expect this right" Tails said.

"Why do you think that?" Link asked.

"You're expression when you saw us" Tails said "You wanted to do this by yourselves so you tricked us in to this experiment so you could go here by yourselves."

"It's not true" Link said.

"Never mind that now" Zelda said. "We are all here now"

"So where is the temple?" Sonic asked.

"Up there" Link said and pointed. As you know, the stairs had fallen apart.

"How will you come up there?" Knuckles asked.

"We" Sheik said "you men you right?"

"No you" Knuckles said "Sonic and Shadow can jump I can climb Tails can fly and Amy can go with him. How will you come up there?"

"With this" Link said and pulled up his Hookshot. All the other did the same (they hade all one each). When Impa pulled up here she accidentally dropped it. She bends down to pick it up. Sheik did the same. There hands touched each other. They looked up and in to each other eyes fore a couple of seconds. Then polled Sheik his hand away and Impa tuck up here Hookshot.

"Shall we g then?" Sheiks asked and shoot himself up to the temple. The others followed him. Not much hade changed since Link was here last. As a matter of fact nothing. The only different was that Link had his bow from the beginning. They took the same path as last time. All was the same until they came to that room with the hole in the middle. When the floor started too go down Link that that it was going to be another Stalfos. But on the floor was another thing.

"Shadow" all said in one moth.

"It's a Shadow android" Shadow said.

"A what?" Sheik asked.

"A shadow robot" Shadow said. "He has a habit to build me"

"Why?" Nabooru asked.

"He tries to do the exact same thing as his grandfather did. Build the ultimate life form. But he wants to use to evil not good."

"Why does he copy you then?" Link asked ironically.

"Because I am the ultimate life form he's grandfather built" shadow said. "I explain later. Now let I take care of this." Just then the other Shadow pulled up what looked like an AK-47.

"Duck" Sonic shouted and all throw themselves to the ground just as the android started shoot.

"What is that" Nabooru asked.

"I think they called AK-47" sonic said "it's a weapon from our world."

"It's fast" Sheik said.

"600-800 shoot a minute" Tails said.

"I can do 60 if I not aim" Link said.

"Be quiet" Shadow said and stood up.

"No shadow it's too dangerous" Tails said "you are unarmed"

"No I'm not" shadow said and pulled up an own AK-47.

"Do I want to know why you are caring around on one of those?" Tails asked.

"No" shadow just said and started to shoot at the android. He mist all the shot, as well did the android when he shoot at Shadow. They both throw there weapons and attacked the old fashion why.

"Who is who?" Ruto asked.

"I don't know" Tails said.

"Don't you have a devise to decide that?" Saria asked.

"No" Tails said. Just than one of the shadows throw himself to the ground and took up one of the AK-47 and held it to the other shadows head.

"I hope that that shadow is the rile one" Amy said referring to the one with gun.

"Shadow" Tails shouted. Both Shadows turned to him. "With Triforce has link?"

"Who care" The shadow that hade a gut to his head said.

""The Triforce of Courag" the other Shadow said. Sonic and Tails looked at each other. Then Sonic throw himself to the ground and took up the other AK-47 and starting shooting the Shadow with a gun. It was the robot.

"How did you know that" Link asked. "That shadow was right"

"if you know Shadow as we do then you know that all the answers to questions of people he don't like always is 'who care'" Tails said.

"hall we go?" Shadow saked and all Exit the room

* * *

Din: we are back

What

Nayru: have you mist us?

Wel you are bether then that guy.

Tingle: Look at me. Look at me.

Farore: I can see what you meen.

So did you found someone good?

Din: Expekt **The Tome of Lineage** story? no.

Ok so you are back now?

Nayru: yes

OK good.

Farore: so were is the next chapter?

this is in the end of this chapter.

All three: What.

yes this chapter is over. se you next time.

Tingle: Can i sey it can i sey it?

OK

Tingle: se you nex chapter R&R.

And i am the one with fore functional disability.


	20. Sheiks problem

****

Do you know what day it is today?

Tingle. March 5

Yes but it is smthing special today.

Tingle: election day?

that is every fourth this si every year.

Tingle: New Year's Eve?

How can it be New Year's Eve in March?

Tingle: China has it later the us right?

In February, and where is the goddess BTW?

Tingle: I dont know. what Day is it today?

It is my birthday.

Tingle: How old are you now?

20.

Tingle: got enny good presents?

Yes but i tell you afer this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Sheiks problem.**

"can you explain now?" Link asked.

"explain what?" Shadow asked.

"explain why Eggman wants to copy you to create the ultimate life form " Link said.

"as I said earlier, I am the ultimate life form." Shadow said "I was created in an experiment Professor Robotnick, Eggmans grandfather, did."

"but if you is the result why do one more?" Zelda asked.

"because I am on the good side" Shadow said " I was created to bring down the black army bur eggman wants me to help him take over the world so he tries to do one more."

"what's the Black army?" Zelda asked.

"evil aliens that tried to take over our world" shadow said "it's a wary complicated story we take it later"

"what's so complicated?" saria asked. "you exist to stop that army."

"yes but the mean time I am a part of the army" Shadow said.

"I that you said that eggmans grandfather created you" Navi said.

"he did with help of the Black army" Shadow said. All just stared at him. "I said it was complicated" shadow said and went on. The others followed him.

Tails and Sheik walked a few steps after the other.

"you love here right" Tails suddenly asked.

"what" Sheik asked, not ready fore a question like that.

"Impa you love here." Tails said.

"don't be ridiculous" sheik said "I am a Sheikah, I can't feel love, I can't feel any feelings at all."

"you are not a mad man" Tails said.

"how do you know I am not a mad man?" Sheik asked

"you are not Gannon ore eggman" Tails said.

"what?" Sheik asked again.

"only mad mans like Ganon and Eggman can't feel feelings" Tails said. "That's why they like to hurt and kill people. You are not that kind of person. You don't kill innocents. You don't kill if you not had to. You are on the good side. So you can't be a mad man. And if you don't are a mad man then you most have feelings right?" sheik stared at Tails a few seconds.

"are you sure that you are 10?" He then asked.

"you have no idea how many ask me that?" tails said "yes I am 10."

"you parents most be proud" Sheik said.

"My parents are dead." Tails said "they died when I was 5. I lived in a awfully orphanage fore 2 years until I run away and met Sonic."

"And he have taking car of you ever send right?" Sheik asked.

"we are talking about you not me" Tails said and looked over at Impa. "why don't you go owner there and tell her how you fell?"

"I can't" sheik said.

"are you afraid?" tails asked "you have fought dragons, ghosts, skeletons and big spiders but are afraid to tell the woman you love how you feel?

"no I am not afraid" Sheik said.

"then what's the problem?" tails asked.

"I don't want to brake her heart" Sheik said.

"why do you think you are going to brake her hart?" Tails asked. Sheik looked severely at Tails and said:

"because I'm going to die before this adventure is over."

* * *

Tingle: so what did you got?

A popcorn maker, a video Ipod...

Tingle: I think it is cold a Ivideo

Shut up And a Nintendo Wii. ore maybe not.

Tingle: what.

I couldn´t find anny i anny store so we booked it insten. it dont exist enny in the hole country

Tingle: whene do it come in.

no one knows.

Tingle: Ok but i think it is time to end this.

Din: here we are.

you are late

Nayru: How late?

maby this answer your question R&R


	21. Fairy tale

hallo hallo. where is everyone? ok lests start the story then.

**

* * *

**

**Fairytale**

Tails stared in horror at Sheik fore a moment.

"Die" he said whit a mix on surprise and horror in his tone.

"Yes die" Sheik said "I have known that since I became a member of this group." Tails just steered at him and so he continued. "Before he went on his Majora's Mask Mission, Link tolled Zelda about his time travel mission. While Link was away she and the rest of the group looked fore me. When they couldn't find me they accept Link's theory about me being a result of Impa taking care of Zelda. When link com back they 'fixed' Gannon"

"Why didn't they 'fixed' Gannon before he left?" Tails asked.

"They that they needed me" Sheik said. "But when they couldn't find me they that I didn't exist."

"But you do exist" Tails said

"Yes I do" Sheik said. "I lived in a country far, far away…"

"This sounds like the opening on a fairytale" Tails interrupted.

"Yes I know" Sheik said. "but it's not a fairytale. Can I continue?"

"Yes" Tails said.

"As I said" Sheik continued "I lived in a country far, far away. I was the youngest of five…"

"Are you sure this isn't fairytale" Tails Interrupted again.

"Yes I am" Sheik said irritated "because this story is not going to end 'happily ever after'. Do you want to her it ore not?"

"Sorry" tails said.

"As I said I was the youngest of five. One day two years ago I went out to se the world." Tails opened his mouth to say something but shut it fast. Sheik continued "I took my sword and shield and my horse, some food and water and went out to explore the world. After a long journey I come here. As I rode through the land I notes that people was steering at me, almost like they never seen a Sheikah before."

"They had all heard the story and was surprised to see you" Tails said.

"Exactly" Sheik said. "I checked in on a hotel in a town. The next morning it was a knock on the door. It was some guards. The said that princess Zelda had asked to se me."

"Rumorstravels fast" Tails said.

"You can say that" Sheik said. "I had never heard about her so I didn't understand. When I come two the castle I met her and she told me about the story. I didn't know what to do, but some how I know that it was true. And now when the story is happening again I know that I will die and reborn in Zelda."

"Maybe not" Tails said.

"What do you mean" Sheik asked.

"This is another story, another path, another timeline. You maybe not need to die" Tails said. "Last time you had already died when link waken and started all this."

"It is my destiny" Sheik said. "Even if the timeline changed my destiny is still the same".

"I don't believe in destiny" Tails said. Sheik stared at him.

"You don't" He said.

"No I don't" Tails said "I don't believe that our life is decided before we are born. I believe that we are doing our own choice and that its thus choices that form our life"

"it is my destiny" Sheik said again. "you only 10, you cant imagine what power that is in motion"

"I tell you what" Tails said "if you die without I can do something that I start believing in destiny"

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked.

"You will see" Tails said and increased the speed to catch up with the others. Sheik looked puzzled but then he too increased speed to not be left behind.

* * *

Tingle: Sorry we are late what did we miss?

Where have you been?

Din: Trafik.

Nyru: so what did we miss.

all of it.

Farore: what?

you mis it all. just as last time.

Din: but trafik

you are gads how can trafik be a problem?

(no one answer)

ok se you next time. and dont be late then ok R&R


	22. Paintings

Hi I am back.

Din: where have you been? It has been over a year.

Ever herd of Writer's block?

Din: no where is that?

That is not a plase that is what I had so I was gone fore a wiled.

Din: O I see.

That and no no one seem to like my story.

Din. Why do you say that?

I have got no more then complaint about this story.

Din: That is not true.

I have not fount a singel good Review of this story. It is not so fun to work then is it?

Din: I gess not.

BTW where is everybody else?

Din: they got tired waiting fore you so they left.

Ok forget about them. Here is the next chapter in my story, enjoy

**

* * *

**

Paintings

.

The rest of the trip through the temple was exact the same as last time Link was there last time (even do this was technically the first tie). The falling roof was a little hard (I don't remembered if it was before ore after the hole) but it was solved with Sonic and Shadow running Back and forward caring everyone. In any case they was now in a room with a lots of paintings.

"OK" Link said, "soon will Phanntom Ganon come and then it will be a fight"

"So where is he?" Sonic asked.

"He will be here," Link said. They waited fore several minutes.

"This is boring" sonic said. I'm out of here." he went towards the exit (ore entrance if you like). Just then 3 big spicks come up out of the ground and blocked the exit. All turned their heads towards him. Just then a sound and all turned back their heads. And there was he. Ganon sitting on his horse. No wait it was not Ganon It was Phanntom Ganon. He looks like Ganon but his head was a skull with two glowing eyes. The horse rear and then jump in a painting and rode of.

"Where is he going?" Amy asked.

"I don't know" Link said "But he will soon be back." Juts then the horse come out of the distends on another painting. Link grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed. When he hit the horse it turned and went beck towards the horizon. "Take one painting each" Link said, "tell me when he is coming."

"Here" Tails said. Link turned towards his Painting and did the exact same thing again.

"Here" Zelda said a few moments later. Link did the same thing again.

"This is going good," Link said, just then a loud bang was herd loud bang. All turned towards Shadow who was holding a 44 Magnum in his hande. The hores was galoping towards to the horizon.

"Look it is Dirty Harry" Sonic said in a ironic tone "give me that" he snatched the gun from Shadows hand and throw it away.

"Don't do that," Link said, "we don't know what will happen"

"It worked didn't it" Shadow said.

"Here" suddenly all in the room said and from every painting in the room a horse was coming.

"That was a new one" Link said, "he didn't do that last time, it must be a new trick. Tell me with one he coming out of."

"Here" all said again, and they all saw how all the Phanntom Ganon was coming out of the Paintings.

"Good work Shadow" Sonic said as all the Gannons raised there hands to throw magic at them.

* * *

Din: BTW what have you done with your room? It is not as I remember it.

That is due to this is not my old room.

Din: it is nor?

No I have moved to a boarding school now.

Din: o I see that's why I didn't recognize it.

Exactly, well I have some homework to do so se you next time. And R&R ok. bye


End file.
